Soaring into the Past
by SeaSaltyIceCreamGirls
Summary: Sequel to A Greater Good. When someone is going back in time to change Sora's past, it's up to the two teen witches Mari and Amanda to save him. The problem is, they can't use their magic infront of him, or else they're in trouble. Takes place in KH2 Time


Disclaimer: We don't own Charmed or KH2

* * *

_Amanda: Finally! We get our fic up!_

_Mari: Well if you had found the script sooner…_

_Amanda: Hey! I advice you shut it missy! If I hadn't found a script,_

_we'd still be writing it down!_

_Mari: Well… look who FINALLY DID SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE._

_Dyana: Okay guys, chill out._

_Amanda: 'Pulls up her sleeves.' You wanna take this outside?_

_Mari: I'd love to! 'Tackles Amanda'_

_Sora: 'Watches the two wrestle each other on the ground.' How the hell…_

_'Flinches as one punches the other' Do you… 'Flinches again as another fist_

_flys' Deal with this?_

_Dyana: I hurt them after they're done._

_Sora: Wonderful. And WHERE exactly do I come in at?_

_Dyana: You can be the punching bag._

_Sora: 'Puts hands up in surrender' No! No! No thanks!_

_Dyana: That's what I though… 'Turns to face screen' Okay folks, if you wanna_

_understand this fic-'Ducks as a shoe flys towards her head'-You'll have to go to_

_Amanda's profile and read-'Sidesteps to avoid another shoe'-A Greater Good. Have_

_fun! 'Another shoe flys towards her and hits her in the back of the head._

_Everyone falls silent.'_

_Dyana: Okay, who did it?_

_Amanda: Mari! Not me! I swear!_

_Mari:B-but I…'Runs'_

_Dyana: 'Chases after her with shoe.' GET BACK HERE!_

_Amanda: 'Shoots up and dusts herself off' Heh, heh. Um… READ AND REVIEW!_

_Sora: You people are crazy…_

_Amanda: What did you say?_

_Sora: Nothing!_

_Amanda: That's what I thought._

* * *

Two weeks after vanquishing Barbus, the demon of Fears, Amanda, Mari, 

Dyana and Sora all walked to their 'house' after just being in school. Sora had

taken Kyle's place in Amanda's school, and everyone had grown quite fond of him.

(Everyone- that is-except for Amanda, who found him quite annoying.) As the four

walked home, Sora seemed to drift off mentally into the distance, seeming

distracted. Amanda and Mari were the first to notice the sudden change, and

wondered if the event that occurred two weeks ago had finally taken its toll on

him. As Dyana bragged on about her soccer team winning the regionals, Amanda and

Mari exchanged curious glances, and knowing that they were both thinking the

same thing, decided silently to question him about it. They spun around on their

heels, startling both Dyana and Sora, finally snapping him out of his daze.

"Hey!" Dyana said, angry that Amanda and Mari had interrupted her

explanation of how SHE made the winning goal. But both girls chose to ignore her

outburst, focusing on the route of Sora's problem.

"Soo…" Mari walked towards Sora, who still looked dazed, and now

slightly confused too. She rested her arm on his shoulder and asked, "What's

eatin' you?"

"Whadda ya mean?" Sora asked, trying to cover up his emotions,

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Yeah, like we're going to believe that," Amanda said, crossing her arms

over her chest ands looking at him skeptically, "Usually your yakking away about

how fun High School is, or about how the Islands are, or about the adventures

you've had. Usually we can't get you to shut up! Today you're unusually quiet,

and though we've only known you a little while, we've picked up that you're a

BIG talker."

"Yeah…!" Dyana agreed, putting her hands on her hips and totally

forgetting about the previous conversation she was having with herself, "Either

it's you or Mari who Amanda and I wanna gag. But today, I haven't shut up!"

"I…I just…" Sora stammered, stuck for words.

"It's you're friend Kairi, isn't it?" Mari asked him, with a 'I knew it'

type of voice. Sora shot a sideways glare at her and looked at his feet

gloomily.

"Ah! Uh! I'm so sorry!" Mari exclaimed, and moved in front of him to try

to apologize, feeling horrible about what she'd just done, "I didn't mean to

make you upset!"

Both Dyana and Amanda let out small snickers of laughter at first, and

then grew into small fits of laughter. Amanda grinned mockingly at her and said,

"Nice goin' Mar'. Just attack him like a hawk!"

"Oh, shut up!" Mari said, leaning over to whack Amanda in the arm, but

missed and resumed her position in front of Sora.

"You idiot!" Dyana managed to tease Mari, in between her fits of

laughter.

"I am SO sorry!" Mari pleaded with him once more. He sighed miserably,

making Mari feel even more horrible then she already did. She glanced at Dyana

and Amanda for support, hoping that her friends would stop laughing and start

helping. Dyana kept laughing and shaking her head. Then Mari looked at Amanda,

who folded her arms over her chest once more and looked away, positive she

wasn't about to help him. But she stole a glance at Sora, and- despite her

resentment towards him –felt an undeniable sense of guilt rise up within her.

She groaned in irritation with herself for what she was about to do, and spun

all the way around, to face them. She then walked up next to Mari, who looked

like she was about to have a cow.

"Look, Sora. Mari over here didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Amanda

started, and put a hand on Mari's shoulder to try to calm her down as well.

"You've just been different… lately… It… It's kinda weird to us to see you not

talking or just acting depressed. I know things have been a little odd ever

since two Saturdays ago, when Kai-ah… uh… since we vanquished Barbus and saw my

-now oh most diffidently- ex-boyfriend, who tried to use his newly acquired

powers to kill us and that other nameless person I have no clue who they are,

are now on Meylik's side." Amanda explained, trying desperately to avoid saying

the name that would probably flip him off the deep end, and trying to be as

sincere as possible too. Sora looked up at her, catching her eyes in his, with a

look that basically told her he didn't just believe AMANDA said that to HIM.

Meanwhile Mari was looking back and forth at the two, trying to put the missing

piece of the puzzle together.

"Oh!" Mari explained, finally getting it, despite her large IQ, "You

mean when Kairi attacked us with HER demonic powers too!" Sra sighed miserably

again and hung his head in shame and pain. Amanda let her head roll backwards

for a moment, not believing how clueless her friend could be at times, and then

whirled around to face her, with her hands flung upwards.

"Are you fuckin' stupid today?" Amanda demanded, "I mean, I understand

we all have out stupid moments, but what the hell is up with you?"

"I'm sorry!" Mari said, putting her hands up in defense, "I thought you

might've forgotten her name."

"Have you ever heard of… hmm… I dunno, EVASIVE MENUVERS?" Amanda

shouted at her.

"GUYS!" Dyana screamed, "Hello? Problem here! FOCUS!"

"Right!" Amanda and Mari agreed, and turned back to face Sora.

"Please Sora, answer this;" Mari tried to reason with him, "How are you

and Kairi connected so?"

"That sounded poetic…" Dyana commented, but Amanda shushed her as Sora

sighed.

"She lived on the island with me. Me, her and Riku were the best of

friends. Then we got separated, when I found her again, we got separated again.

I promised her… I promised her…" He broke off.

"But… Sora…" Amanda started, trying to word her remark carefully, "No

offence, but the tried to… well… KILL… us…" Sora's gaze flashed up to Amanda,

and Amanda noticed some kind of fire burning in his eyes, "With an ENERGY BALL…"

Before Sora could reply, Dyana jumped in, "Yep! And according to the

Book of Shadows… Well, that's an upper level demon power."

"I'll save her like I've done before!" Sora snapped at the trio.

"Sora!" Mari snapped at him, and then forcefully tried to reason with

him, "You… Well… You can't. You can't turn her back… It's impossible… you can't

change an upper level demon into an innocent…"

"SHE IS NO DEMON!" He shouted, lighting the flame that would explode

into fireworks.

"Yes she is." Amanda said to calmly, "You are just to afraid and naïve

to realize what is sitting right in front of your face: The truth!" Amanda's

voice slowly grew louder and angrier, "Barbus used your fears against you, just

as he did mine. He did to Kyle what he did to Kairi, and unfortunately, there is

no way of changing that. But unlike you, who chose to run from her and give her

power, I faced Kyle and I kicked his ass. You wanna know why? Because I am not a

crazy EMOTIONAL IDIOT WHO LETS MY PAST INTERUPT MY DUTY!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! OR MY PAST! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE

HELL ALONE!" Sora shouted at Mari and Amanda, and stormed into the house,

leaving Dyana outside with two very pissed off witches.

" Well, maybe if you BOTHER TO TELL US ABOUT YOUR PAST, we'd UNDERSTAND

IT!" Mari shouted after him at the top of her lungs. Dyana's face suddenly

turned red and she made a quick move for the door, all while muttering, "I don't

know them…"

"Agh!" Mari threw up her hands in the air, her anger level rising.

"Mari…" Amanda hissed at her, "You've gone and drawn the attention of

the whole damned neighborhood!" Amanda then slowly and calmly started for the

door, pretending nothing just happened. Mari cursed herself for acting so

immature and ran after Amanda, into the two-story house.

* * *

_Amanda: Well, that's chapter one! Read and review! Comments would be _

_lovely you know! But we won't push it, right Mari?_

_Mari: Right… Oh don't forget to check out A Greater Good!_


End file.
